Weird Wacky story
by Hiei-lover
Summary: Yeah. It's weird and wacky. Very odd. It was an idea from science. Some credit goes to Yami Seto.


Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Why do you want me to teach you how to drive?  
  
Yami: Just in case if I have to go to Seto's house.  
  
Yugi: For what reason is that?  
  
Yami: None of your business. C'mon let's go.  
  
Yugi: I have a feeling that something bad will happen.  
  
Yami: {Starts car} Just get in.  
  
Yugi: I don't think I'll be safe with a seat belt.  
  
On the freeway  
  
Yami: How will I know when I'm too close.  
  
Yugi: Oh you'll know. {hears screech} Yup you're to close. Go to your right.  
  
Yami: {Goes left}  
  
Narrator: After a few minutes later Yugi finally realized that Yami only listened to inverse directions.  
  
Yugi: Fine. Go left.  
  
Yami: {Go right}  
  
Yugi: {Sighs}  
  
Narrator: Well finally they got to a turn. And Guess what? Yugi forgot that Yami listened to inverse and said right instead of left.  
  
Yami: {Drives to the left}  
  
Yugi: YAMI YOU IDIOT!!!!!  
  
Yami: YUGI YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
Car: {Crashes}  
  
Yugi: {Gets out of the car} Great.  
  
Yami: Call Seth .. I mean Seto .. Yeah Seto.  
  
Yugi: 0_o; Okay. If you insist.  
  
Seto: {Yawns and picks up phone} Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hi Seto.  
  
Seto: Why the heck did you call me at 3?  
  
Yugi: But everyone is up.  
  
Seto: Yeah but I'm not. I work super super late. So what?  
  
Yugi: Can you send over a limo?  
  
Seto: {Walks to his window and sweatdrops at the sight of Seth riding a tricycle.} That's just weird.  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Seto: Nope. Get it yourself. {Hangs up}  
  
Yugi: Now what?  
  
Yami: Call Noa.  
  
Yugi: {Calls Noa}  
  
Seto: What???????  
  
Yugi: Where's Noa?  
  
Seto: Um... sleeping.  
  
Yugi: Uh why?  
  
Seto: Cough Rachel cough Um my fault.  
  
Yugi: Ah anyway let's go for Pizza Hut.  
  
Seto: Cool. See ya. {Hangs up phone and looks out window} Does anyone know who that dude is?  
  
Ishizu: I do.  
  
Seto: Anyone else?  
  
Y. Bakura: ME!!!!!  
  
Seto: A story?  
  
Ishizu & Y. Bakura: {Nods} WANNA HEAR IT?????  
  
Seto: Got time.  
  
Few hours later.  
  
Seto: {Sleeping}  
  
Ishizu: Seto... WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: {Falls out of chair} WHAT?????  
  
Y. Bakura: TIME TO GO TO PIZZA HUT!!!  
  
Seto: Alright. Let's get the person I don't know and let's go.  
  
Halfway to pizza hut  
  
Seth: {Still riding tricycle}  
  
Little girl: {Stares at Seth} 0_o;  
  
Seth: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?????? {Sends her to the shadow realm}  
  
Seto: What did you do that for?  
  
Seth: She was annoying.  
  
Seto: Oh yeah. Good point.  
  
Somewhere stranded in some mountains  
  
Yugi: Do you know where we are?  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Yami: Yeah right where you're standing!  
  
Yugi: Now that's not helping.  
  
Yami: ... HELLO!  
  
Echo: HELLO!  
  
Yami: WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Echo: WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Yami: I ASKED YOU FIRST!  
  
Echo: I ASKED YOU FIRST!  
  
Yami: YOU STARTED IT!  
  
Echo: YOU STARTED IT!  
  
Yugi: Yami that's your echo! It says whatever you say.  
  
Yami: REALLY???  
  
Echo: REALLY???  
  
Yami: -___ Why? What's wrong with it?  
  
QDG: Nothing. It's just that... we wouldn't think that a 18 year old Egyptian would get surgery.  
  
R44: How did you know that Malik is 18??  
  
QDG: Dragon told me.  
  
Seto: Interesting. Very interesting.  
  
Mokuba: What about {Looks around} where is Noa?  
  
Seto: I guess it ended.  
  
The Authoress: Maybe.  
  
Noa: WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!!!!! {Stops} Why are you here?  
  
Dragon: Cuz we're in this story.  
  
Noa: Seto is that true.  
  
Seto: For someone that's older than me you don't know much.  
  
Noa: That's mean! Take that back.  
  
Seto: I never will!  
  
QDG: Then I'll force you to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon: Yup you don't really want to see that result.  
  
R44: SEVENTEEN PAGES??? YOU TYPED SEVENTEEN PAGES????  
  
Dragon: ^_^ Yup.  
  
R44: I don't know.  
  
Hiei: What did I miss?  
  
Malik: The fact that you're late.  
  
Hiei: I know I am.  
  
R44: ARGH!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT??? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!! {Chases Hiei}  
  
Dragon: YAY!! SWEET SNOW!!!!!  
  
R44 & Hiei: {Stops running} SWEET SNOW!  
  
Dragon: {Dumps bucket}  
  
R44, Hiei & Malik: 0_0 YOU JUST WASTED VALUABLE SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Dragon: Actually that was an empty bucket of sweets snow.  
  
R44: Now go so I can chase after Hiei.  
  
Dragon: Review pleaze! 


End file.
